Love Hate
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: She loves him and hates him. Earliest work.


**_Love/ Hate_**

If she ever saw his face again she would pummel it. Punch it until it didn't show that beautiful complexion. Then she sighed. If she ever saw his face again. She would cry. Then smile. Then hug him until he broke in half. She loved him but hated him all the same. Why he left in the first place made her love/hate him more.

His older brother, Itachi killed off every member of the clan. This saddened and enraged the boy. He was serious and angry all at once. He would train himself over and over harder and harder until he couldn't work himself anymore. It was sad seeing him like this, but there was nothing she could do.

Finally, one ordinary day of hard manual labor and mental tears, Orochimaru appeared to young Sasuke and offered him ultimate power. The delusional boy thought it over, obviously forgetting that Orochimaru was evil and was as close to ultimate power as grass, and decided to go with him for training.

Ino _hated_ that. But she _loved_ that he cared so much for his family that he would go to any circumstances to avenge them. She sighed again at her indecisive mind.

It was night. Around one thirty a.m. But she couldn't get to sleep. She twisted and looked at the stars. She connected them and they spelled his name. His sweet retched name. He could hear his voice in the wind, seeping through her drapes. Ino regretted immediately the decision she made. Loved/hated him even more. She took the Leaf headband she earned after passing her chuunin exams off her skirt and watched it drop to the ground. She left two of her favorite pictures by it and jumped out her window. She was quietly sobbing. Ino still raced through the air, away from her room. Past Ichiraku's ramen stand. Past the Hokage mansion. Past the gates used to enter the village. And flew into the night.

Wherever her angel was, she would be there with him. Even if he was Satan in disguise, she hated/loved him and that wouldn't change. She was flying through the entire night until she finally passed out around the Sound Village. She lay there dreaming of him. "Sasuke-kun…" she sighed in her dream. He was there. Always there. She hugged him and he promised to never leave her. But it was only a dream.

She woke up and cried that god made morning. Then she realized she didn't bring food with her when her stomach howled. But if she turned back now, at the very beginning, her friends would never take her seriously. She would never find her angel/devil. "Ino?" someone called to her in the distance. She squinted to get a better view of the figure coming. "What the hell are you doing out here?" the voice said. It was definitely a man's voice. But it seemed so familiar. The man stepped out of the fog and was clear in front of her. It was her devil/angel. She smiled and raced to hug him. She was so enthusiastic that she almost forgot to let go.

"I'm sorry…" she blushed. It was really him. He was clear, in real life. And he was beautiful. She wanted to hug him again and never let go, just to remind her he was there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with surprise, sitting next to her on the ground.

She looked at her feet and fidgeted with her hair. He stroked it behind her ear, telling her to stop. "Well… I want to join you on your quest for ultimate power… Please. I just want to help."

He looked at her slowly. Every single detail came into his place. "Ino. This place is not for you. You don't belong here. You should go back to Konoha. You have a life there." He sighed.

"Only if you come with me…" she whispered. Why did she love this devil so much? She had no idea, but gladly excepted it.

Sasuke sighed at the blonde's stubbornness. "How about I visit you every other week?" she shook her head. "Once a week then?" he already saw her shaking her head. "Why?"

"Because… I want to murder you, but hug you. Scold you, and hold you. I hate you… but love you…" she recited. Sasuke searched her face. There were no signs of falseness. She was telling the complete truth. He sighed at the thought. Hating it so much _but_ loving that she cared.

* * *

The End! By MangaLuvr1r34. I don't own Naruto. But I do own the storyline. Early work, don't hate me for it. :( Reviewz!


End file.
